


softly spoken magic

by fuwafuwado



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Viktor is trying, everything is awkward, muggle!Yuuri, viktor can't skate bless his soul, wizard!Viktor, yuuri is a figure skater here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwado/pseuds/fuwafuwado
Summary: "Viktor you're 27 years old right now and you have no life," Mila complaints. "So I got things into my hands. I am your friend and I take the responsibility. I put you up on Tinder."In which Viktor is a wizard and Yuuri is a muggle.





	

"Viktor you're 27 years old right now and you have no life," Mila complaints while doing everything to get Viktor's attention away from his potion to get him listen. It's not working. Viktor is too engrossed by his researches to actually listen to her. He only smiles kindly, probably not having a single clue what Mila is talking about. The usual white noise around him. "You're so old and you've no one in your life. What do you call it if it's not pitiful?"

Viktor hums along, hearing the questions in her tone. His eyes not parting from the cauldron for even a moment.

"So I got things into my hands. I am your friend and I take the responsibility. Yura will probably support me too, so believe it or not," she says with a sly smile. Even Viktor's trained ears perked up to the tone which usually means one thing-- trouble. "I put you up on Tinder."

Viktor lowers down the fire under the potion and he looks up at Mila with narrowed eyes. Strange sounding names usually meant, even more, mess than usual.

"What's Tinder?"

Mila stares at him for a second or two, then bursts out in loud and obnoxious laughter. She always forgets how clueless Viktor is to the muggle world.

"Viktor you're so old!" she puts vehement on the old. Viktor scrunches his nose up- 27 is not even old, he has plenty of time ahead of him. It might be closer to 30 than he wants it and he's already feeling the responsibility lining up behind him when he reaches that age but he still has three years to be hip, wild and young and that's plenty. "You're hiding your thinning hairline well but you just can't stop being old."

(No one, not even the pure-blood Viktor Nikiforov who has a whole family tree going to Slytherin, speaks more Slytherin than Mila Babicheva. Viktor has never asked but he's 98% sure Mila is the lineal descendant of Salazar Slytherin.)

Viktor just sends her an unimpressed look.

"Tinder is basically I don't know anything about you but I find you hot. A dating app. It's mostly used for uh-- something else, but it meant to be a dating app. You just have to look hard and find the diamond between the stones," Mila chirps happily. This Tinder thing sounds exactly like something Viktor wouldn't want to learn about.

"Something else?" he arches his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but don't think too hard about it. It's nothing," she says, unfazed.

"Mila, I swear to Merlin if it's another prank-" Viktor starts, his ocean blue eyes are stormy. The memories of the last pranks are too lively and painful in his mind.

"No! Pinky promise, it's for your own good," she takes out her phone from her pocket. She carries it everywhere and the elder is pretty sure she uses it in every class, sending memes to Yuri. (Whatever it means.) Viktor unsurely watches as the strange thing does strange things, like what to do with a piece of glass, metal and plastic? Why Mila can't be a normal wizard as Viktor is.

(He suddenly remembers Mila is the daughter of a muggle pair, so Salazar Slytherin is out.)

Mila shoves the flashy thingy into his face as she puts on her best innocent expression. Viktor squints and he swears it's not because his eyesight is getting worse but because the phone is too close.

"See? This is Tinder. I helpfully filled it for you and you're quite a catch after all! I've put up the best pictures of you, don't worry. I even sorted out some people," she shows a list and swipes left and right and Viktor has no clue what she's doing but it makes him nervous. "And chat with them in your name. Thank me later, I've seen dick pic enough for a life. You owe me a lot."

Viktor stares at Mila for a moment, trying to get into her head but Mila is still as excellent at guarding her mind against him as ever. He wanted to see what she had done on that dating app in his name. Viktor turns away from her, busying himself with other important things.

"I owe you nothing. I didn't ask for this," Viktor says with coldness clinging to every of his words. "And I think Ms Babicheva, you should stop making fun of your teachers."

"Please, you're here only because the Headmistress almost begged on her knees for you, you don't even like teaching," Mila flicks him off so easily it's almost impressive. "And you're Yura's cousin. Yura is like my brother. This means I'm your cousin too. We're a family."

"I like teaching. Uninterested, stupid kids that I don't like," Viktor snorts and pushes his silver hair out of his face. "And don't think Yuri shares the same opinion with you."

"He doesn't have a say in this. We are a family and he has to accept it," Mila shrugs half-heartedly and turns back to her phone. Viktor thinks it's finally over, as the teenager is sucked into this weird world called the Internet- okay, sometimes he enjoys it too, the cute animal videos are something to die for, look Mila he's not even that old. Viktor goes back to his potion. Might be the discovery of the millennial if it works.

There's a loud ping from her phone and it takes Viktor by surprise and he accidentally drops all the unicorn hair into the potion. He curses silently as the potion turns into a gooey, silver thing, surely not even close to his expectations. Viktor mumbles an angry 'Evanesco' and the content of the cauldron vanished. He turns to Mila and he sees as a smile spreads on her features and the redhead glanced at him with mischief. Viktor averts his eyes from her. If Viktor didn't know better, he'd think Mila uses black magic regularly.

(He's joking. He doesn't know. He just hopes. But he believes Mila is too engrossed by the muggle technology spiked with magic that she has no time occupying the world.)

"You've got a date tonight," Mila sing-songs, voice slipping high and it hurts Viktor's ears.

"What?"

"I said, you've got a date tonight," Mila repeats a bit louder, annoyed.

"Yes, yes. I've heard that" Viktor grunts. He furrows his eyebrows and narrows his eyes at his student. "But what? I don't want to date."

Mila heaves out a tired sigh. She looks so done with Viktor.

"Like I said, you won't get any younger, Viktor. You're at your peak. Do you want to search for a lover after you've passed your thirties? Maybe forties?"

"Mila, if I wanted to date, I can get myself a date."

Mila rolls her eyes to the point Viktor is afraid they're going to pop out. Something about the reaction makes Viktor think she doesn't believe him.

"Of course," Mila pulls one eyebrow up. "That explains all your relationship that never survived the second date. Sometimes not even the first. And it's never their fault. You're damn picky."

"And what makes you think I'll want to date that person if I'm so picky?"

"I researched all your past partners. I have an algorithm to sort people. You really have a type," Mila browses in her phone for something while continuing. "Plus, I think he's a cute guy. Hot, even. Ah, here he is."

Mila shoves the phone into his face once again and Viktor tries to focus on the picture she's showing him. He pulls back a bit and stares at the phone.

There's an Asian boy (Japanese maybe?) awkwardly smiling to the camera while showing a peace sign, blue framed glasses sitting on the top of his nose. Big eyes, nice smile. Okay, he's cute, Viktor has to admit it. Dark hair, brown eyes-- those are the only things that are included in his usual type. He's a bit softer looking than he usually goes for but he can make an exception.

(He's totally not dying to see if those cheeks are as round and rosy as they seem on that picture.)

Mila swipes and another picture shows up, and wow. Just wow. Hair slicked back, only a few wild curl slipping out, glasses were thrown away, face hardened-- he looks almost like another person. The softness that oozed off him disappeared and it looks like another persona. He looks matured up, sexy even. It's not hard to tell he's been concentrating on something else when the picture was taken.

Okay, the boy is gorgeous. Both sides of him. But hell if he's gonna admit it.

"Yuuri Katsuki. Your date tonight," Mila almost purrs. She's way too satisfied with herself. "I hope he meets with your expectations."

Viktor only hums as a response, not trusting his voice. He just takes the phone out of Mila's hand and swipes back and forth between the two picture. He can't take his eyes off him.

"You're meeting him in an ice rink. I talked to him and he'll wait for you at the entrance. I think, he'll recognise you-- I mean who has silver hair, Merlin-- but better be safe than sorry, you're going to wear green." Mila tells him while wrestling the phone out of Viktor's hands and reading the last message, checking if she left something out.

"I didn't say I'm going to date him," Viktor says stubbornly but he's already preparing his outfit for the date in his head.

Mila just stares down at him, eyes unimpressed. (She's 10 years younger than Viktor for Merlin's sake, how did this happen?)

"Do you have to play hard to get? You and I both know this Yuuri is actually a good catch and I have to tell you he's fun to talk too even if overbearing a bit time to time. Try at least. The second date may not happen but it won't hurt to try. If anything, we get you back on the roll."

Viktor lets out a deep sigh, acknowledging his defeat.

"Okay, sure, I'll try."

Mila stands up from the couch with an expression that shows 'I told you so'. Viktor feels peace filling him as she leaves his room and his headache immediately starts to ease. She turns back at the door, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention. He's a muggle."

"What?!"

  
***

Viktor takes a deep breath. Apparition always gets the worst of him, tousling his perfectly styled hair (Mila has spent over an hour pulling his long, silver hair into a messy low bun which Viktor didn't really understand because the goal was to make it effortless) and wrinkle his clothes.

(Mila had demanded him to go shopping with her for muggle clothes which ended with them arguing over what to wear. Viktor wanted something more classy and Mila wanted something casual-- she wanted Viktor to wear skinny jeans-- until they decided on a Slytherin green turtle neck which hanged on Viktor's body flawlessly and black pants. Even Mila praised his look and that's something.)

He just needs to find the skating rink as simple as it is. Or not. All he knows it's somewhere here in the park. He searches for the map Mila had (poorly) drawn for him in his pockets and he finds the crumpled piece of paper. Viktor tries to straighten the paper but one glance at the so-called 'map' and he knows it's useless. He freaking knew.

He's glad he'd put on a jacket before going out before it's starting to get cold outside. Robes would be perfect right now and comfier than these clothes. But right now, he has to pretend to be a muggle, too. Viktor trusts his abilities and knowledge to manage to spend a night with a muggle without revealing he's a wizard.

(Okay, no. He'll bullshit the whole night because he has no clue about muggles and their weird things. He doesn't know what Mila was thinking when she set him up with this Yuuri boy. He's not panicking, though.)

While wandering mindlessly in the park-- why is it so hard to find the skating rink in the middle of the park? Like it's probably huge and has reflectors lighting it up, as Mila's told him about--

"Uh, are you Viktor?" an unsure voice asks from behind him, cutting his train of thought. Well, the silver hair and green turtleneck pair are sorts of one of a kind, Viktor supposes. It's easier for Yuuri to find him.

(Viktor is often described as at least a quarter Veela for his beauty charms and hair colour of his hair but he always has to decline those rumours. He's a simple wizard, he usually says, he can't help he was born to be perfect.)

Viktor's lips pulling into one of his infamous charming smiles because the first impression is a thing actually. At least Yakov says so. He turns around quickly, only to find himself staring into wide brown eyes swirling with panic and nervousness.

For the first time in his life, Viktor Nikiforov is at the loss of words.

Because, boy, if he thought Yuuri Katsuki is cute and sexy and utterly gorgeous by those two pictures, well he wasn't exactly wrong. But the thing is, real life Yuuri Katsuki is a _hundred_ times better.

(How is this possible?)

He's the type you glance over for the first time but then you realise your mistake and there's no turning back from this point. Bumm. You're enchanted. The spell this boy cast with only the tremble of his eyelashes is stronger than any magic Viktor is aware of. And that's quite a something!

Viktor processes that answering is taking too long for him and most probably he should stop gawking at the poor boy but he just can't stop himself. Yuuri furrows his eyebrows in confusion because of the lack of response.

"I suppose you are not," he takes a lingering moment to check on the man in front of him. Viktor is glad he does because he gathers himself in this time and puts that oh-so-charming smile on.

"I am!" Viktor's voice is a tad too high and loud. He catches the sight of Yuuri wincing at the sound. He holds his excitement back a bit, trying not to spook Yuuri with only exchanging a few words with him. That happened one too many times for Viktor's liking. "I am Viktor!"

Yuuri looks a bit stunned as he stares straight at Viktor's face (and hair and body, gosh _he's checking him out!_ ). Viktor might have been able to discover a faint dust of pink on the other's cheeks if he wasn't busy staring back. The silence stretches between them awkwardly and it makes Viktor itching to say something.

"I assume you are Yuuri, then" he smiles widely. Yuuri nods but says nothing. Viktor panics a bit because people usually try to talk to him and swoon him before realising he's not capable of human relationships and not the reverse. So he blabbers the first thing that comes to his mind, tone as light as possible. "Blue looks lovely on you."

_Bloody hell Viktor! What the hell did you just utter?_

Yuuri's eyes widen and he tugs his blue sweater down a bit. His cheeks are burning up. Okay, he'd fucked up. Three sentences into the conversation and he fucked it up. Good. Cool, really. New record and all.

"Thanks," he breathes out and _thanks, Merlin_. For a moment, Viktor thought he broke something in Yuuri with the compliment. Yuuri's eyes travel on his body and Viktor feels like his skin is burning under the gaze. "I like the colour of your turtleneck!"

He's averting his eyes on the ground and the blush on his cheeks looks permanent. Viktor doesn't really understand his behaviour, Mila has told her he's a bit bold and tacky. This boy doesn't seem like one. He doesn't mind, though. He takes the blush as a good sign and aggressively tries to deny the fact to himself that people can blush when they're uncomfortable.

"Thank you!" Viktor beams, the compliment reaching his brain. "It's the colour of my house!"

"Huh? That's- that's nice," Yuuri furrows his eyebrows but he lets an unsure smile spread on his lips. Viktor bites the insides of his cheeks while noting he should watch his words. He almost spilt again. "Actually--"

Yuuri trails off. Viktor waits for him to finish, trying hard not to speak. The younger takes a few deep breath with closed eyes before he begins.

"Actually I have to tell you, I'm not the one you've been talking to. It was my friend, Phichit. I'm pretty sure he's here right now. If you see a Thai boy hiding behind a bush-- badly-- or something equally embarrassing, just ignore him. I'm really sorry, I feel bad that I deceived you."

Freaking jackpot. That what Yuuri is.

"Truth to be told, it wasn't me either. My--" what is Mila? His student, she is. But won't he sound like he's pitiful so that his student has to manage his life? Hell no. Viktor puts on a fake smile, while Yuuri is waiting patiently for the continuation. "Friend. Yes, my _friend_ talked to you. I had no idea of this whole thing."

"I see," Yuuri mumbles.

"That's nice, actually. We start clean and fresh," Viktor claims brightly, lips slipping into a smile. He enjoys that Mila knows actually nothing of this Yuuri and he's kind of glad he's not like in those texts. Phichit seems nice and energetic but he's a bit too energetic for Viktor's taste. He reaches his hand out and Yuuri stares at it. "Viktor Nikiforov. It's nice to meet you."

Yuuri hesitantly draws his hand out and takes Viktor's. He bows a little when they shake their hands.

(Viktor finds it extremely adorable.)

"Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you, too."

"So I don't really know anything about you. Mila kind of just shoved me here," then he quickly adds before Yuuri misunderstands. "Not that I mind or something."

"Oh, I know a lot about you." Yuuri's cheeks are rosy and Viktor is going to kill Mila. He knows she'd shared some embarrassing things because he caught a glimpse at them. But he doesn't know the length of them. "Originally, I came here to decline the date. I thought you look... nice on your pictures but the way you talked, you seemed like-- over the top? Uh, sorry for saying that of your friend, I guess."

"Ah, don't mind. She is over the top most of the times," Viktor waves his hand. There's no need to protect Mila, she does fine alone. (And after all of this, he'll fail her in Potions.) "And don't believe anything she wrote. She likes exaggerating."

"So when she told you to have six-packs--" Yuuri muses with a new, teasing glint in his eyes. Viktor is _impressed_.

"She totally told you the truth!" Viktor declares rather quickly, which draws a low chuckle from Yuuri. Viktor's breathe might just catch in his throat at the sound.

"Uh, we should get going," Yuuri points to the right with his thumb and Viktor is thankful that Yuuri found him before because he already planned to go to the left. Viktor heatedly nods and strolls beside the younger.

"Why ice skating?" Viktor asks as an icebreaker as he looks around. He can already see the rink (okay, he might be hopeless with directions, no one is perfect). The place is lovely and he used to nag Yakov to bring him to ice skating one since muggles seem to like it but the old man never brought him. Viktor sees the appeal, though, children falling and standing up, couples holding hands while skating, laughter and loud chatting filling the place. Red cheeks and bright smiles permanent on people's faces.

"Phichit, my friend, thought it's my big time to impress you," Yuuri darts his eyes to the rink, his shoulders are less tense as he speaks. Viktor lets out a soft chuckle and waits for a longer explanation. Yuuri turns back to him like he understands the meaning of the silence and shyly says, "I'm a figure skater."

"Wow! Amazing!" Viktor fake beams because _what the hell is figure skating?_ and he wishes he has a phone like Mila so he could check before making a fool of himself. _Think Nikiforov, think. You're not a called a genius for nothing._ Okay. It has something to do with the ice. And figure- Yuuri has a nice figure. Perfect for cuddles. _Concentrate Nikiforov!_ "Can you show me anything?"

"Uh, it's not allowed to do jumps and spins at the rink while open to the public," Yuuri explains slowly. Viktor stares at the ice and tries to imagine doing jumps and spins on it without breaking his bones.

"I see," Viktor mutters. He can't take his eyes from the skating rink and excitement bubbles in his lungs and throat. "I want to see it, though."

"I will-- I will show you sometime," Yuuri smiles softly. Viktor mirrors the smile.

Yuuri leads him into a booth where he can rent ice skates (and they are weirder than Viktor had imagined like why you put a knife into a shoe like muggles _think_!). Yuuri has his own skates and they're way prettier than the ones in Viktor's hands. He fights down his envy and takes a mental note that if he survives this night, he'll buy a pair of ice skates with golden blades.

(Don't ask him why.)

They're lacing their ice skates while Viktor thinks, for Merlin's sake he was six the last time he laced his boots how does he do this? Magicless life is more suffering than he'd thought. He pulls on the laces slowly while checking out the way Yuuri does his own. (His fingers are trembling and all Viktor wants to do is give him a reassuring pat and say 'You're doing good, darling' but he also thinks he would cross some boundaries if he did this.) He mimics the moves lamely but he does a pretty good job.

"I've never skated before" Viktor looks down at his feet and he's not sure if it's safe to stand up. These knife shoes look unstable and while falling into Yuuri's arms sounds lovely, in practice, it might not be a good idea.

"It's okay. I'll help you" Yuuri extends his arm to help up Viktor and he gladly takes it. He pulls the elder up and his legs wobble a bit but otherwise, everything is fine. Viktor is standing and he's not going to break his ankle. He calls this a success. He hears a light chuckle from his side. "You can open your eyes, you know."

Viktor opens one eye and peeks at Yuuri. He's wearing a soft smile on his face as he looks at Viktor but it disappears and is replaced by a blush when he notices Viktor is looking at him too.

"Are you ready?" He asks, turning away from Viktor. The wizard can't help but notice that he doesn't pull away from his hand. It might be a trivial thing to others but Viktor caught on that Yuuri doesn't really like touching. At least with strangers, he thinks. The way he dropped the coins for his ticket into the cashier hands, painfully careful that their fingers don't touch or the way he pulls away immediately when Viktor gets too close.

This is definitely a good sign.

Yuuri has a mitten on but it still radiates warmness like it has warming charm on. Viktor's own, icy fingers are melting under the touch and he curls them around Yuuri's own. Immediately, Yuuri halts his steps and Viktor almost bumps into him. Viktor still stares at their intertwined hands and hefts if he crossed an unsaid line.

Yuuri follows Viktor's gaze down on their hands and instantly turns away. A flush runs up on his neck, completely to the tip of his ears. Viktor smiles at the sight, amused, feeling his own cheeks heating up.

"Do you want me to let go of your hand?" Yuuri mumbles or at least that's what Viktor hears. He's not entirely sure but he finds himself quickly answering.

"No!"

Too quickly and too excitedly to his own taste. But it's okay because the grip on his hand tightens and when any other time, he'd find it repulsive to hold hands with a stranger-- now that the wellbeing of his ankle the goal it's okay.

(It's not even because he finds Yuuri cute.)

Yuuri clears his throat and Viktor looks up. He only notices they've reached the edge of the rink. He gulps. He has to go up. He'll make a fool out of himself, for Merlin's sake, what did Mila think when she set him up with a muggle. Viktor never really learned how to function in the muggle world even though this world and the wizarding world are closer than before. Or at least, wizards find a lot of muggle technique amusing and actually easier to cope with than having to memorise a bunch of spells.

Oh well. Yuuri's lips are moving.

"What?" Viktor realises his voice sounds more nervous than he thought it would be. He presses his lips into a thin line, not trusting his quivering voice.

Yuuri's eyes are soft when he looks at Viktor.

(Now, that Viktor is close, he can see small golden spots in the deep brown of Yuuri's eyes. He finds it _very_ beautiful.)

"I said we don't have to skate if you don't want to," Yuuri offers. When Viktor doesn't answer immediately, he continues embarrassedly. "I mean, we can do a bunch of other things. Like catch a movie or eat somewhere or go to an art exhibition. Do you like art? You look like someone who likes art. Or we can go home too if you don't want to continue the date, I understand really, no hard feelings--"

"No! I want to do this-- just I don't know, hold me." Another blush is creeping up on Yuuri but Viktor is too concentrated on stepping on the ice. He doesn't even have the time to find Yuuri's babble entertaining. It'd have been easier and less life-threatening if Mila didn't take away his wand. Like Viktor couldn't use Memory Charm if things slipped out of his hands.

"Well, good job," he hears from his side and he glances up at Yuuri with a puzzled expression. Yuuri gestures at him with his free hand and then Viktor mind processes that he, Viktor Nikiforov is indeed standing on the ice.

And after that, he freaking panics.

He grabs into Yuuri's arm, feeling as his legs are slipping from under him and he'll die here right now if Yuuri won't help. He feels as Yuuri is trying to lighten Viktor's grip and Merlin, he's making Yuuri uncomfortable, right? He deserves this death.

"Don't let go of me!" he still cries stubbornly, though. Yuuri is already hating him, probably, at least let him survive this. "It'll be everywhere. Half of the world will be laughing at me. I can already see headlines _'Viktor Nikiforov died while ice skating'_. Like, choose a possibly worse death!"

Ah, yeah. The thing is, Viktor just can't shut up when adrenaline is kicking high. And right now this is the situation.

He feels a slight vibration coming from Yuuri and then he hears it. Laughter.

"I think burning and suffocating are worse ways to die," Yuuri muses. Taking advantage of Viktor's dumbfounded state (he's just heard the most beautiful thing on Earth, it's understandable he's astonished) and pries Viktor's fingers off from his arm but he doesn't let go of his hand. Yuuri's free hand comes up on Viktor's back and pats him lightly. "Straighten your back and find your balance point. It will help. And don't panic, I'm here. I will catch you."

Viktor feels a burst in his heart and has to hold himself back from jumping on Yuuri and cuddle him to death. (Which is his favourite way to die, by the way.)

***

Well, it doesn't go terribly. It actually doesn't go well either. Viktor isn't even counting his falls anymore, he just pretends nothing happened and stands up, dusting the ice off his pants.

While Viktor is holding for his dear life on the wall, while Yuuri slowly skates beside him. He's patient and helpful, giving him little comments to improve his skating. They really help and now Viktor is able to slide one or two without falling. Yuuri good-naturedly holds back his smile whenever Viktor loudly yelps because he has to let go of the wall.

They exchange small talks which are mostly Viktor trying to figure out what is exactly figure skating and what did Mila tell Yuuri (or Phichit who told everything to Yuuri). Viktor talks about Makkachin, a safe topic with no end and Yuuri looks genuinely interested in it. He even talks about his puppy (and thanks, God, he's a dog person, he has enough cat people around him) excitedly and for a moment, Viktor forgets to hold into the wall because _wow, Yuuri is glowing_. Life gets back to him immediately when he falls face down on the ice.

Yuuri helps him up with a good-natured frown of concern but the curl of his lips betray him big time. Before Viktor could comment on it, Yuuri grasps both of his hands.

"I-I have an idea!" Yuuri beams. "I'll pull you!"

It is a good idea, indeed and Viktor is not stingy with the compliments which make Yuuri blush and lose focus, which makes them end up with bumping into people or almost ends up falling on the top of each other, earning laughter from the both of them and for the first time in months, Viktor feels _alive_.

Viktor loves the way the cold pinches his cheeks until they're red and his hair gets tousled by the slight wind. He doesn't even mind his bun slipping into a messy ponytail. (He knows he works that look too, anyway.) He knows they're slow, he assumes Yuuri is a bit afraid of Viktor losing his balance and makes the two of them fall.

"Do you like it?" Yuuri asks loudly, through the wall of laughter, booming music from the speakers and the sound of the skates sliding on ice. His face is neutral but his eyes bust him. Nervousness swirls around brown eyes and Viktor know the question may sound nonchalant but it's important for Yuuri. If he did a good job picking up on the facts Yuri gave about himself-- which is not much, the boy doesn't like talking about himself--, Yuuri's life is centred around ice skating. He sees that this is the turning point. It matters on how Viktor answer.

"I love it!" Viktor claims and it's the truth. He really does love it. It may make him annoyed at himself for not succeeding in this but he enjoys himself. He's feeling safe as Yuuri's grip on his arms hasn't lightened for a moment.

As the words leave Viktor's lips, Yuuri's face brightens up with a smile.

"I'm glad."

Normally, Viktor would say something clever or at least, something but words get stuck in his throat, so he just mirrors Yuuri and his lips turn into a heart-shaped smile.

Next time, he'll use a spell to make him less pitiful on the ice. There must be a spell for ice skating. Or should he drink a luck potion? Yes, that's actually a good thought, not just that he won't make a fool out of himself but he'll lucky guess on everything Yuuri asks him and--

Wait.

Next time.

Will there be next time?

Yuuri surely won't want the next time. Viktor was neither partially charming nor witty. He doesn't have the courage to properly flirt with Yuuri (which he thinks might not be a big problem because Yuuri doesn't seem the type to find it amusing, more like frightening).

"Hey, um, can we go down?" Viktor suddenly feels nauseous just by thinking of the possible ways this date could end. He's usually not like this. He's usually overconfident and arrogant and utterly unapproachable but here he is, stressing thoughts weighing him down. He sighs and looks around for a good excuse. "I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure!"

***

With a mug of hot cocoa in his hands, Viktor feels a hundred times better. He hasn't really noticed how cold he is but his fingers are trembling from the chilly weather. He warms the up with the mug. Yuuri is sitting in front of him, sipping his own cocoa slowly, not to burn his tongue and peeks at Viktor every time he thinks the elder is not looking.

"Huh?" Yuuri breathes out. Viktor looks up at him properly with a questioning gaze. Yuuri takes off his glasses ( _oh Merlin, help Viktor_ ) and rubs his eyes, then places the glasses back. "I swear I saw the spoon spin around in your mug. I must be tired. Don't mind me."

Viktor lets a fake smile plaster on his face.

Freaking wandless magic Viktor was practising in the last month with _no success at all_ has to magically appear out of the nowhere. He looks down at his mug and the spoon moves a bit. He takes it out and hopes that it won't just start jumping or flying. He puts a hand on it, for safety's sake.

"So you really enjoy ice skating or you just said because you're considerate with me?" Yuuri breaks Viktor out of his trance. Viktor bites the inside of his cheeks before he can grimace.

"Oh, it's fun if you don't fall," Viktor states plainly. "But yes, I really have fun."

"Yeah, I'm having fun too."

"I can imagine," Viktor snort which earns a confused expression from Yuuri. He sips from his cocoa to calm his nerves. It's better to get through it sooner than later. "You spent the whole night playing as a babysitter for me. I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

Yuuri tilts his head to the side, thinking. Viktor notices how Yuuri thinks everything through seriously before he lets out his point of view. While thinking, his eyes twinkle brightly like stars.

"I've really had fun. It's nice to skate without worrying about the results," Yuuri stops for a moment and glances at Viktor from the corner of his eyes. "And I don't mind that you're not a gold medalist skater or anything along the lines. Believe it or not, I started the same way."

Viktor shakes his head with a smile, peeking at him from under his lashes.

"I'm pretty sure the last part was to make me feel better."

"Just the last part?" Yuuri says with a teasing smile. Viktor is surprised for a second since he's learned until now that Yuuri is sweet and shy and patient. But look, he has another side.

(And Viktor thinks, he wants to know all of these sides of Yuuri.)

Viktor sighs dramatically, "Oh, so I'm a burden after all."

Yuuri's brown eyes fill with panic at the very moment and he grips both of Viktor's hands.

"I was just joking!" he claims hurriedly, leaning closer to Viktor. The elder can't help but crack a laugh as he does so.

"I was too!"

"Oh..."

"By the way, I enjoyed myself tonight," Viktor says, placing every ounce of sincerity into his voice to express himself unmistakably. That draws a relieved laugh from Yuuri and suddenly Viktor can't feel the cold at all. He rolls up the arms of his turtleneck.

"You just said it was a bad date."

"For you, of course. For me, I enjoyed myself frankly." Yeah, back on track, flirty Viktor. Yuuri is about to say something but his eyes flicker on Viktor's bare arms and his smile turns into a frown.

"You're full of bruises" remorse filling big, brown eyes as he's examing Viktor's arms. Viktor glances down at his hands and there are nasty purple and blue bruises forming on his light skin already. He covers them quickly, looking at Yuuri's remorseful gaze. He feels the sudden urge to make Yuuri smile again.

"I'll heal--" no Viktor, no magic is allowed, he reminded himself. Yes, he's going to heal himself at home. But here, he's just another muggle. He waves his hand, dismissing Yuuri's concern. "They'll heal in no time."

Yuuri doesn't look very convinced when he utters an _'I'm sorry'_ and Viktor is ready to say a fun story related to bruises (censoring all the using of magic, of course) when he catches the sight of the spoon trembling on the table. He grabs it, it's hot to the touch and stuffs it into his pocket, wishing it would just calm down.

"You know, you are lost in your thoughts a lot," Yuuri drags the words, unsure if he wants to say them. Viktor looks up at him, surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that," Viktor sees Yuuri's face fall at the confirmation and he decides he can't let him be sad. He straightens his back and makes himself busy with his mug, trying not to look too embarrassed as he spills the truth. "I haven't dated in a long time. I was really nervous the whole time and I was thinking of a way to-- without having better words-- fuck up. I apologise, really."

"You shouldn't have been nervous," Yuuri says with disdain. Viktor raises an eyebrow.

"I saw your hands trembling when you put on your ice skates," Viktor deadpans. He's comfortable around Yuuri since the other had seen him in his worst state just half an hour ago and as he still claims, he had fun.

Yuuri hides his small giggle behind his hand.

"I got busted, I guess," he stops for a moment, weighing his next words. "Uhm-"

"Yeah?"

"Next time let's do something of your interest" Yuuri's cheeks burns up in a pretty pink colour. He hides his lips behind his hand again and his eyes avert on the table. "I-I mean if you want to have a second date."

Viktor can't stop the triumphant smile blooming on his lips. Okay, he might don't even try to stop it.

"I would love to."

"That's a plan, then."

"So..." Viktor trails off while scratching the back of his neck. Yuuri looks up at him, expecting him to continue. Viktor gulps and forces an odd lightness on his voice. "What are we now?"

The question is awkward but needed, he thinks. Namely, it was a date which is what lovers do and as far as he knows it's the same for muggles too. Though it felt more like a friendly outing but he knows too little of Yuuri to call them friends. Viktor opts for a third option which is strangers begins to become _something_.

"I don't want to jump into things," Yuuri says dragging the words while checking Viktor's reactions. The elder lets out a sigh of relief. Yuuri is lovely and he aches to spend more time with him-- but he's not really sure if he can go on without hurting him. He doesn't want to go and realise halfway that either he or Yuuri doesn't actually like him. Like a lot of people before.

Viktor quickly covers up his depressing thoughts with a teasing voice.

"Then what do you want me to be? Dad figure? A brother? A friend? Maybe a boyfriend?"

Yuuri laughs light-heartedly.

"I just said I don't want it. Neither of them. You just be yourself and we'll see."

Viktor being Viktor. But who the hell is Viktor? He knows how to behave when he's Mr Nikiforov, a resident genius and Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He knows how to behave when he's Viktor Nikiforov, a pureblood wizard with the greatest talent in every possible magic. Sometimes he's Famous Viktor, smiling on the first page of the _Daily Prophet_ with a newly discovered potion. (There was one time, though, when they sacrificed four entire pages for his hair only. He won't lie, he liked it.) With Mila and Yuri, he's not sure if it's really him or just another label.

"I'll try," Viktor feels the corner of his mouth twitch a little. He downs his hot cocoa and he sees at the corner of his eyes that Yuuri is reaching out for him, slowly.

Then there a ringing.

Oh, how Viktor hates muggle technique.

"Oh my God, it's so late already!" Yuuri gasps and shoots up from his seat. He packs his things quickly and it makes Viktor reminded by that muggle movie, _Cinderella_ (Mila made him watch all the Disney movies) where the girl rushes off, leaving the guy hanging. Well, that's him right now. "I suppose to be at practice like right now."

"You really thought this date would end up as a disaster," Viktor muses and he stands up also. He doesn't know what to do with himself or his hands so he puts them into his pocket.

"No, I thought it wouldn't happen at all," Yuuri chuckles. "I mean, you could've been just a catfish."

And what does that even mean?

He's ready sooner than Viktor wants him to be, itching for every second to be able to watch the wonder that is Yuuri. They both stand and stare at each other, minds full of thoughts but no courage at all.

"So-- I have to go now. But, you can text me if you want to meet up?" It's more a question than a statement and Viktor happily nods. "Your interest, okay?"

"I'll surely text you," Viktor promises. They still stand and stare and it's becoming awkward as hell but what is he supposed to do? Hug Yuuri? Maybe. Peck him, even? Ah no, too much. Handshake? Too formal. His mind is short-circuiting and nothing usable pops up.

"Well, then, goodnight Viktor," Yuuri breaks the silence and awkwardly waves at him, lingering a moment more. Viktor does the same.

"Goodnight Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if something is not accurate or you find any mistakes
> 
> unbeta-ed!!


End file.
